


My Obediant Robot

by BetteNoire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also the reader can be whatever gender you want, BOXES, First Meetings, I'm gonna rewrite this a bit, If it gets complicated I'll split the chapter into three parts, KAJI IS BEST DOG, Mentioned Bad Relationship, Might include the other NDRV 3 characters?, No Despair AU, Rain, Robots, Umbrella, Yes the title is based of Hamilton, assistants, cakes, reader is being mean to kiibo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: Meet Y/N, a stressed out college student who really needs a helping hand with everything. Of course, Y/N has a friend who doesn't think that's suitable! They create a robot assistant named Kiibo to help Y/N out with all their stresses and worries. Kiibo tries to help out Y/N as much as he can, but there are some secrets that Y/N won't share.Will the two awkward dorks ever get around their troubles to become true friends? Or will they ignore the other's fears and worries in favour of their own...Oh, who are we kidding? They'll probably do both if we're completely honest. But the journey to that point? We hope it excites you...





	1. Part 1 - Oh the Rain//It Pours

It's pouring rain, you realise as you step outside your front door. Reaching back inside, you grab your favourite umbrella. It's a pretty shade of yellow with blue in some sections and polka dots. You like to spin it.

Putting the umbrella up, you start to walk towards the lab where you have been called to. A friend of yours said that he had something for you. A gift.

You pause at the corner of the street. Cars are racing past on the road and getting incredibly close to splattering you with water. With a sigh, you wait until you can cross. Someone else is standing next to you. Looking over your shoulder, you can only see their lower body and feet. 

Until they lift up your umbrella and shove their face in it that is. Letting out a scream, you drop the umbrella and slam into the floor. The rain still pours down, so you're getting absolutely soaking. Who the hell would do this?

Then you get a good look at their face and it becomes clear. It's the person you came out in the rain for in the first place. 

"Hey Y/N! Whatcha doing on the floor?" They ask you, sticking a hand out to you. Grabbing it, they pull you up off the floor. 

"Not much anymore. What are you doing out here? Wasn't I supposed to visit you!" You reply. It's kinda confusing how they came out to the street a few blocks away from the lab. 

They twirl a strand of their hair around a finger and avoid your gaze. "That was the plan, you know, originally. Except I don't think you brought anything to carry something as precious as what I've got for you in the rain?"

They were right if you were completely honest. In your defence, they hadn't exactly told you that you needed to bring anything to carry the gift. 

"And how did an amazing scientist  such as you get around that problem I wonder?" You say sarcastically. They playfully lunch your shoulder.

"Don't snark at me," They laugh before adding on, "Anyway I decided to instead bring the gift to your house!" They seemed proud of themselves and you had to admit it was an okay idea. 

"But I don't know where your house is." Nevermind. You sigh and pluck your umbrella from their fingers. 

"Well, then you should be lucky that I was here!" You remark playfully before turning on your heel and walking back to your house. It only takes a couple of steps before they hurriedly splash after you, soaking their trainers in puddle water. With a laugh, the two of you start to quickly chat to each other through the short distance back home.

 

* * *

 

"So this is where you live? Not too shabby." They comment as they sit down on your couch.

Your house is currently even more of a tip than it usually is. Papers are everywhere on the floor and you're almost certain that your dog, Kaji, has been drowned in the amount of lost pens everywhere by now.

"Ow!" They suddenly yelp, jumping from the couch. You pull out the sneaky pen from under the seat and motion to them that it's safe to sit back down. "How many pens can you own Y/N?"

"A lot." They mutter something under their breath that sounds rude so you punch them gently on the shoulder. With a glare, they close their mouth. "Anyway get to the chase. What's so precious that you had to drag your royal ass all the way over here?"

Putting a hand on their chest, their expression gives a pained look. You roll your eyes. "Well, what do you think the box is for?"

Your eyes dart to the object in question - the box that's laying on the floor. It's about the size of a human being so you honestly wouldn't be surprised if they had stuffed a dead body in it as a prank. It wouldn't be the first time. 

"A corpse?" 

"Nope!"

"A human being?"

They gasp in surprise. "Y/N I didn't put any holes in the box! I'm not that cruel?"

You scoff. "Says the person who boxed up fifty-six dead rats and sent it to my mum for her 56th birthday!"

"As far as I know she loved those dead rats!"

Well more so her cat did but now you were just saying all the weird shit time that the other had done. Though in all honesty, they were a little weird. But you had to admit that they were pretty awesome outside of the strangeness. And the fact that they didn't really have any other friends than you...

"Okay, what's really in the box?" You're genuinely curious to what's inside. Kaji comes into the room and sniffs the box. Then he begins to bark and you quickly snatch him up into your arms. "No Kaji! Bad dog!"

"I'll show you! But first out Kaji in the other room. He doesn't really like dogs." They gesture to the kitchen before getting down on their knees and beginning to carefully open the box.

You stand up and open the door to the kitchen. One of the tables chairs is still knocked over from yesterday. Dropping Kaji, you walk over and pick it up. Your mind briefly goes back to the events of the previous day but the bad memories rise to the surface. A knife, his face and a wine glass appear in your eyes and seem to burn themselves into your memories. You feel your face getting paler as you try to forget... Kaji barks at your feet and scratches at your leg. You laugh and pet his head, getting his toy for him while you're at it.

Making sure you've slammed the brakes on the metaphorical flashback, you walk back to your friend. They've opened the box with a swiss army knife (Where did they get it?) and you can see a lot of packing peanuts on the floor. Inside the box is something that looks a lot like a human being, but considering your friend's love for robots you think it could possibly be one of them. You get closer to try and get a better view, but they turn around before you can get close enough to see anything in specific.

"Oh Y/N! That was quick. Is Kaji calm?" They ask, gesturing towards the kitchen at the latter part. You shake your head and they sigh in relief. "You're a real hero Y/N." 

"I know I am." You walk closer and see that there's a human/human-like robot inside the box. They have dirty blonde hair and underneath the closed eyes you see a line underneath each one. Definitely a robot. They're pretty, you think to yourself before it opens its eyes and stares at you. 

With a yell, you leap backwards and the robot shrieks too. (Great social skills, you tell yourself) Your friend looks between the two of you and shakes their head, barely containing a laugh. 

"Well, then you two seem to have hit it off." They joke and hold a hand out to you in order to pull you up.

"What is that?!" You're confused. Is that what the gift was? And if so, why did your friend give you a robot! And why? You didn't have any use for a robot. Where would you keep them? You already had enough troubles from keeping Kaji and yourself in order...

**"Well, Y/N, this is Kiibo! He's going to be your assistant from today onwards!"**


	2. Part 2 Rain//Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to do this all again ;-;

You stare at the robot - or should you say Kiibo? - in shock. Why would your friend think you need an assistant! You don't need an assistant! You voice this to them, needing an answer.

"Y/N don't lie to yourself! I can see that you aren't doing okay." They slam their hands on your shoulders and you can see Kiibo flinching in the corner of your eye. But his eyes are closed...

"W-what do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean that you clearly can't manage you and Kaji on your own!" Your mind stops working. Did... did they hear your thoughts from earlier?

"And don't cut out on me here Y/N! You've been working overtime and even your boss is concerned about you! He says that you've been showing up to work with bags under your eyes! You've been falling asleep on the job sometimes! He's made sure you're okay each time!"

Their voice creeps higher and higher as the words spill out of their mouth. Did they... care about you? And even more, did your boss care? You knew that you had been waking up on the couch in the back room, but you always thought it was Heather or Dylan. Not your boss.

"I-I thought it..." You stutter.

"He's told me Y/N. They're planning on trying to help you try and get over it at work. A small party is in planning. Coffee, blankets and everything. Holly was even offering for you to come over to sleep at her house which triggered a lot of people offering to help you sleep. Hell even Cyril asked me to give you a few things to try and make you feel better! You know he hates your guts!" They take a deep breath in and stare at your eyes."They want to see you smile."

You see a flicker of tears begin to trickle down their cheeks.

"When was the last time you smiled Y/N?"

The silence gives them the answer they need.

"You wanna know something Y/N? I remember the last time you smiled. It was the Saturday night that you met Jay. It was you and me and Kaede. The girl from the cafe? We were all talking and laughing. You and Kaede were stuffing marshmallows into your faces and oh god. You were laughing, Y/N." Your friend's words have broken into rambles, broken only by their desperate sobs. "And then Jay walked in. He ordered a drink and you fell in love with him. And he did to. You guys were dating by Tuesday. I don't think you guys are good together though-" You cut them off from with a hug. They seem surprised but melt into it anyway. The two of you crumble, crying into each other's shoulders. Your friend whispers into your ear, "I-I think Jays using you."

You break away and stare at them. "He is not! He loves me and I love him. Can you understand that?"

They sit down on your couch and lean into their elbow. "I can, but at the same time I can't. I feel as if he's only pretending to love you, but really only wants you for something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." They sigh and look into your eye's and clasp your hands tight.

"Y/N... Please let me and Kiibo help you. You really need it. I don't want to see you sufferering." You nod your head. They'd probably not care if you said no or yes, they'd still go ahead. Is that the extent that your friendship goes?

"Thank you." They whisper, before climbing of the couch.

They kneel beside the box and fluff through Kiibo sandy hair. It seems human like, until they teach a long piece that looks like it could penetrate through the box. They notice you staring.

"It's an ahoge!"

"A what." They look fake shocked. They pull on it and Kiibo sits up. You notice that he probably wasn't shut off properly, as he was moving around even before he was supposed to be turned on. He slowly opens blue eyes that scan the room before landing on you. He stands up and lifts his arm towards you to reveal - a gun?!

"Intruder! What are you doing with Master?!"

You and your friend both scream. You scramble back, hitting your back on the sofa and your friend is quick to tell him the truth.

"No no no! This is Y/N. You'll be looking after them as an assistant, just like you've been doing for me."

"Y/N? Is that the intruders name?"

Your friend shakes their head. "Nope! Y/N is a friend of mine. They're going through something's and they need help. Can you help Y/N?"

"I will not help intruders master!"

At this point you would've given up. This robot is clearly adamant about exterminating you. Is he a darlek?

You hope not. Your friend tells Kiibo to sit down and turns to you. They flash a smile and asks you to sit as well. The three of you sit down on your floor, your back facing your couch. You mindlessly pick at the material covering it.

"You guys clearly need to become friends before I'll trust myself to leave you two nerds alone together."

"You're a nerd though. I think he's a nerd as well, considering he was made by such a nerd."

"Hush child." You mutter something under your breath. They don't seem to have heard you.

"Let's introduce ourselves to each other! We'll tell each our names, an object we like and a hobby we have. I'll go first." They put a hand on their chest. You scoff.

"My name is Dr Katie Iidabashi! I like my pet rock Stan and a hobby I have is creating robots."

"What is a rock?"

"A rock is a human being's heart that you can step on." You whisper to the robot.

"Thank you Y/N! I shall use this information wisely." Maybe you shouldn't have said that.

"Y/N how about you go next? And what was that about rocks...." You ignore the last part and focus on giving your introduction.

"My name is Sparkly the Unicorn. I like my pet chair Glitter and my hobbies are pooping skittles." Kiibo stares at you in horror while your friend face palms.

"No Sparkly. Not your introduction."

"Fine. My name is Y/N. I like umbrellas and boxes. My hobbies are making coffee a drug and dancing." Okay one of those things was a lie but come on. Your friend let Sparkly the unicorn exist without questioning it to much.

"Okay now Kiibo! What's your name?"

"My name is Kiibo! It is a name you chose for me and I love it! It symbolises hope and how much you love I! Who is I?"

"That's so sweet Kiibo! And I is a letter and a meaning. I is the 420th letter of the alphabet and is also used in first person texts when referring to the person talking. I is me!"

"So I is you?" You chuckle at their conversation. They would be a good teacher. Or not, considering their habits of jokes that go way to far that wouldn't be appropriate for kids. So maybe not.

"You're getting close! I is supposed to be the person talking. If we're talking about you then you'd be I! If we're talking about the ever salty royalty that is Y/N, then she is I. You get it?"

"So if we're talking about me then I'd be I right?" They nod. "Thank you master! That is useful knowledge to know and to pass onto the next generation of young minds. They will appreciate your work." They flash a smile before asking another question.

"Now do you like any objects?" They gesture to the things cluttering your room. He looks confused.

"What do you mean? They can't move! They aren't interesting."

"That's where you're wrong! Objects, even inanimate objects can be used to do a multitude of amazing things! For example, take my glasses." They carefully take their glasses of and hand them to Kiibo. He turns them over and examins them carefully, even taking boots with his eyes at one point. That may come in handy one day...

"Do my glasses move on their own?"

"No."

"This means that they are inanimate. What do my glasses help me to do?"

Kiibo seems enthusiastic to answer. "They help you see!"

"Well duh." You interrupt. While you personally don't have glasses, your granddad does and he did tell you a lot about how much he hated them before he died. Well he never really wore them in the first place so you can't be one to judge.

"Anyway this means that inanimate objects serve a purpose! They aren't completely useless and they are very useful in some cases." Your friend explains. Kiibo seems to be taking notes very carefully from the small murmurs comeing from the robot.

"And in some cases they're fucking shit and refuse to work." You whisper under your breath.

"Well you're right but you shouldn't say it like that." Your friend says getting off the floor. "You two stay there. I need to do something" They walk over to the dog door barring the entrance from the living room to the entrance hallway before walking past it and closing it behind them.

As soon as they're out of your sight you turn your head towards the robot.

"Okay Kiibo. Listen up. You're going to be left with me aren't you? Well leave me alone will you! Just go play with Kaji or something. I need to sleep." You also get of the floor and start to walk towards the dog barrier as well. You feel as if Kiibo's going to open his mouth so you interrupt. 

"I don't hate you. I just need some time to sleep."

The slamming of the dog barrier behind you seems to give off a different message.


	3. Part 3 - Misconception//Glasses

Kiibo watches you stomp up the stairs in confusion. Had he done something wrong? Why are you mad at him? He sits down on the wooden floor and waits. Surely you just need to calm down? He's seen his creator do the same thing when projects don't go correctly. They stand up and take a break. 

Maybe you need his help? He shakes his head. No, you said that you needed to sleep. He should let you rest! Your creator had said that Y/N had been struggling with insomnia before bringing him over. Speaking of his creator, he hears their footsteps coming closer.

"Y/N? I grabbed you somethings before I left. There's chicken soup, hot chocolate powder, a few video games and a few rocks! They're nice to touch and feel for me so I hope that they help you to!"

The dog barrier opens and Kiibo sees his creator holding a bag with an unfamiliar object inside and a small toy in the other hand. They have a huge smile on their face but it quickly sinks when they realise that you aren't there.

"Kiibo where did Y/N go?" They ask, their eyes flittering in what looked like a desperate search for their missing friend. The bag drops to the floor, spilling the contents inside. Their hands start to fiddle with each other and he stands up and presses a small rock into their hands. They start to control their hands more as they stroke the rock with thin fingers. 

Kiibo motions for them to sit down. They shake their head. They must not want to sit down. Humans had free will of course! He turns to them.

"In an answer to your question, Y/N said that they needed to sleep! It'd be best not to bother them while they sleep so they can have a good rest and be prepared for tomorrow!" 

His creator looks shocked.

"Y/N said what?"

"Y/N said they needed sleep! And that I shouldn't bother them."

His creator looks down right pissed off, muttering indecencies under their breath before swiftly turning on their heel and heading towards the dog barrier.

"W-wait! Y/N said that they really needed to sleep didn't they? So s-shouldn't you leave them be?" He whisper-yells. Yelling is rude after all. 

His creator turns back to look at him. 

"Kiibo, you don't know Y/N as well as I do. I've known them for a while and whenever they say that they need to sleep, there's a good chance that's just a lie for them to sneak away from a conversation."

They take a pause and breathe deeply. "They aren't very social. But I think that Y/N might just  need some help. I'll just see if they're okay Kiibo. If they're sleeping then I'll come back down and we can sort it out from there."

They grab hold of his cold robotic hands and grasp them tightly, as if he was real. They always did this and he loved them for it. His creator cared for him so much and he cared for them in return.

"Okay?" They whisper. 

"It is fine! I will wait for you. Please take good care of Y/N!" He says, sitting on the floor. His creator smiles at him and goes through the dog barrier heading towards you. He hopes you're okay!

And if you aren't then he hopes that your creator can help you through it. If that doesn't help, maybe he can help? He hopes he can, he hasn't know you for that long but he wants to help everyone! Everyone deserves a chance no matter how they may act towards you. 

Barking interrupts his thoughts from the kitchen. Through the patterned windows of the doors, he can see the shadow of a small creature. He presses a button on his arm and starts towards the kitchen.

* * *

You don't remember how you got to the point of laughing at the blank black screen of your phone but that's where you've gotten to at this point in time. You've lost track of the time, but you've already managed to finish an episode of an anime that you've been putting off for a while.

You had to stop because there weren't any more episodes which was irritating, as there was such a cliff hanger! Why did they have to just casually include the last scene of Hiyori's mutilated corpse and what sounded like Sakura crying?! And then end it!?!?! That hurt your heart so you've been laughing to avoid crying. It's been working.

You stop laughing and open a tab on Safari. Maybe you should go do something worthwhile? There's a lot of memes, dank memes that you need to look at...

Soft knocking on the door, disturbes your thoughts. Your body jerks and you immediately shift your body so it looks like your asleep. The creaking of the door makes you cringe and you hear footsteps enter the room.

"Y/N? It's me." It's your friend. They must have realised that you abandoned Kiibo downstairs. Well abandon's kinda a harsh word... More like temporarily leave? No that sounds like you're the physical embodiment of Satan. 

"Are you asleep or just pretending to be asleep?" They ask. "Because you've done this before you know Y/N."

The two of you sit there in uncomfortable silence. You try your best to keep your breathing stable and you can't hear your friends breathing at all. Are they okay? They clearly are, thank god, from a sigh they exhale.

"Even if you aren't asleep and can hear me, I've got some things to get off my chest. And I don't mean my shirt." Your friend chuckles quietly to themselves and you're tempted to join them. But you stay in your sielnce and your friend pauses their laughter. "I've been friends with you, Y/N ever since I was 7 and you were 5. We've grown up together basically as friends, best friends."

They pause.

"At some points I wonder about the fact that I trust you more than my parents. I'd tell you anything and everything. My parents however? Half truths and whoopers. It sounds like everything I say to them is a huge lie. Lie after lie and lie and I wonder if the only truthful thing I've ever said is my name."

Theres a soft sound that sounds like they're crying. You feel tears start to prick at your own eyes and feel the urge to hug your friend and never let them go. They've suffered through a lot of bullshit and so have you. You've been balancing off each other to survive - one tip to the scale could end all that. 

You also pause and take in what they said. They'd trust you more than their parents? The people they grew up with and their best friend. You feel honoured to have gained their trust but also ashamed. They can't trust the people they've been with their whole life even more than a person they'd met 18 years ago? 

"Jay." That is the word that breaks the silence between them again. "Jay Yueka. His cousin and brother went missing and both turned up traumatised twelve months later. I bet they saw his face."

That made you giggle - if at least not a little bit. You quickly close your mouth but your friend smirks. They know you're awake, now. But their smirk quickly leave she and they sink even more into your bed before facing you. You closeness your eyes tightly but have your ears wide open.  

"You want to know something Y/N? Jay is apparently famous. He's well known in France, due to his relationship with his cousin. He's got an entire article on Wikipedia, actually. He probably didn't tell you that."

He didn't tell you that.... You didn't know he was that famous, or even his last name. But neither had you! Maybe he was waiting for you to give your name before spilling the beans. At the same time, he never mentioned a brother when you cast your mind back to your last date. He did mention a cousin, a girl called Sydney. You remember showing her picture to Iidabashi. They thought she looked like a mean girl from a cliche movie. You couldn't agree more, but Jay did say that he'd arrange a meeting with her. Knowing your friend, they'd probably make you take Kiibo with you now.

They finally get off your bed and you exhale in relief. But they don't leave. They hover nearby your bed. Are they looking at something? 

"Y/N, I looked into your security tapes. There is footage of you and Jay from yesterday night."

That sends a chill up your spine. Did - did your friend see? You begin to shake nervously, you didn't want to remember already! You had wanted to bury those memories deep inside your brain, never to be seen again. But alas, they resurfaced again to remind you of your endless failure of a relationship. But there was still hope there! You knew it. He told you that if you tried hard enough, then he'd love you. 

"He's holding his family position above your head. Threatening you to stay with him. Slapped you. Hit you. Yelled at you. Even fucking smashed his wine glass and threatened to cut you with it before taking your own glass and smashing it on your fucking head!"

They suck in a deep breath of air again. "I'll try my best to help you escape his grip on your life Y/N. His brother works at a similar place to your workplace. If we contact him then we could sort him out. Infact..."

Even though you can't clearly see their face, you can imagine a Cheshire Cat like grin smile spreading across their face. 

"We could do it right now. Kiibo's got a tracker on him."

They slam the door to your room in a non treatening way while laughing in a joyful way, but  you feel as if your friend may be seeing things the wrong way.

Or are you? 

You groan and sink into your bed. It's to late to think about thought provoking questions like that, time to look up more memes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will also be set in the same format kinda. It's like two little mini plots going on that will combine soon. Also I'm planning to add in the major thing I've been wanting to add for a while soon! Any hue codes that anyone wants in particular?


	4. Part 4 Coffee/Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m bad at updating my fics sorry.

You dream of something strange. Five silhouettes stand in front of a space background before the angle changes to the front where it reveals the silhouettes are standing on a cliff. They all begin to jump off one by one until one is left, the smallest of them all you notice. But before that one tumbles over the edge, you're woken up abruptly by your phone ringing. You scramble out of bed and hastily swipe your phone from your desk and groggily accept the call without a second glance at the Caller ID.

"What do you want it's tooooo eaaarrllllyyyy..."

"Y/N it's 12. Where are you?" You pull the phone hastily away from your ear and shake yourself awake immediately. It's your boss, Mr Duke.

"Oh!" You sit up from your bed and begin to hastily search for your clothes with one hand with the other on the phone. "I'm on my way, Mr Duke! I'll be there in... 15 minutes? 20?" Glancing at the clock on your bedside table you silently scream. He wasn't lying when he said it was 12 and that increased your anxiety. Frantically searching through your closet, you've only just found your shirt when he replies.

Mr Duke sighs through the phone before speaking. "Y/N, I know you're still at home. You've most likely just woken up." You pause for a second. How'd he know?

"Whaaaat?! No, I'm totally on my way-"

He interrupts. "Ms Iidabashi told me that you were having some difficulties again with your new relationship and some family problems. Is that correct, Y/N?"

Under your breath, you curse your friend for snitching on you before replying. "Yeah - I mean yes! Yes, that's correct."

"Then I won't blame you for being a little bit late Y/N. Heather and Cyril can take over your shift until you arrive. Just don't be too late - our rivals have putten out four new drinks and we're at risk of losing customers."  
  
A sharp yapping becomes louder and louder as you trek down the stairs as well as loud yelling in a familiar voice that sounds a lot like...

"Kiibo?" You whisper as you jump off the last few steps and land on your feet perfectly. Can't help it even after all these years.

"Y/N do you need to excuse yourself from this convers-" You end the call there before tucking your phone underneath your work shirt and cautiously open the dog entrance. You almost drop your phone in the shock of the scene in front of you.

Kiibo has what looks like a gun pointed at a yapping Kaji as the two circle each other in what looks like a duel. You run up to Kaji and pick him up easily and stare at Kiibo. He puts down his arm in shame. Placing Kaji down somewhere safe, you storm up to Kiibo.

"Why are you attacking my dog!" You yell, waving your arms rapidly. When you get no answe you get right into the robots face. “Answer me!”

Kiibo jumps. “It’s a long story...”

”Tell me!” You huff. “Come on Kiibo, I’ve got work soon.” The robot then begins to tell you, from the begining.

* * *

 

Yesterday night, Kiibo remembers trecking towards the kitchen. He’s curious as to what’s behind your patterned window doors. His creator didn’t have such beautifully made doors, so he was curious. The small shadow reveals that something is behind it but what? 

He checks his arm. His cannon has been activated, so he should be safe from any immediate threats. He also takes a quick scan of the shape of the freature. It’s size reveals that it shouldn’t be much of a threat as it’s small so he should be alright. Unless the small thing has an awful bite. He remembers his creator once brining over their friend. She was an inventor and wanted a look at the robot. Said friend had a small creature callled a chihuahua and it  had a nasty bite.

Nevertheless, Kiibo is a more than a little bit scared of what’s behind the door.

Tentatively, he clenches the door handle and almost rips it off. Maybe he should’ve calmed down a bit first. The door slams open with a large bang. When the shock dies down, infront of him on the other side of the door is a black and brown small dog. 

The two of them link eyes for a moment before the cogs in both their minds click into place.

It yaps at him almost immediately and he yells back, bringing out his cannon as a defense. He is not good with dogs at all! Why must you have a dog, he wonders? Why a dog! Cats are nice! 

But the dog keeps barking in his face. It marches into the living room and has Kiibo backed up against the couch. It’s a miracle the robot doesn’t slip and fall from all the paper you have strewn across the floor. Maybe he should help you clean. 

The small dog is almost upon him when he shines the small light emitted from the cannon onto the nearest place of clean floor board. It turns it’s head and starts leaping towards the light, tumbling over paper on the way. With a bit of curiosity, Kiibo stands up and points the light across the room. Almost immediatey, the dog moves to go and chase it. It’s sort of entertaining in a way, he thinks as he plays with the small creature. (He’s glad that the dog isn’t chasing him anymore.) 

The process is repeated a couple more times before the small creature grows tired and sinks onto the floor. After a moment, Kiibo walks slowly towards the dog. When he’s near enough, he glances at the colar around it’s neck. The dog’s name is apparently Kaji. You have a strange taste in names but he won’t judge. 

Kaji stares at him with large beady eyes. Kiibo stares back before gently grabbing the colar. It’s a mesmerising shade of blue so he decides to note it down in his database. Quickly scanning the colour, it reveals the hex is...

”#322CB3” He says, recording it into his database. He’ll have to ask you about where they got such a lovely colar from, especially for a dog.

The dog strains against his grip so he lets it go. It’s eyes close and it sinks into the ground. Kiibo watches it for a while before realising that it’s gone to sleep. Is it that late already? Maybe he should recharge for the night... But you seem to have misplaced his charger. He’ll ask you about it in the morning. 

Kiibo runs quickly through his reminders for tomorrow. Tracker, Charger. Both to do with you. He likes you as a friend. You’re one of the best friends he’s had in a while!

With that thought, he switches off for the night.

* * *

 

When Kiibo finished hos story you could only stare. It feels unfinished. “So if you guys were fine last night why’re you fighting again?”

”He triggered my self defense systems with his barking and pee!” Kiibo exclaims. You sigh into your arms. You did forget to walk Kaji - he must be very tempermental. But you were tired... Then again, Kiibo woild be lerfect for dealing with this. If only you didn’t have to rush out the door for work. You start slipping on your work clothes as quickly as you can before grabbing your keys. 

“Are you going to work Y/N?” Kiibo asks. You look him in the eye. 

“Yep. You can come with me but no coming behind the counter.” 

Kiibo decides to come along abd the two of you walk out the front door and towards your place of work.

You holding your phone and iur keys while Kiibo appears dazed and in thought.

You wonder what he’s thinking about.

Kiibo wonders around for his tracking system - he’s got a job to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m planning on a BATIM fanfic for 2018 but I’m planning it thoroughly! But hope you enjoyed the update. Sorry it took ages and happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to this post on tumblr: http://ladykailolu.tumblr.com/post/160751259814/okay-but-now-i-need-to-read-an-ndrv3-fanfic-in-an for giving me the idea to create this fanfic! <3


End file.
